fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: How It Should've Been: The Power Quest Part 1
On different payphones in different countries, reporters talked excitedly. "Big scoop. Really big scoop. They just picked the three Angel Grove teens for the World Peace Summit. I know! It's great! Okay, there names are---" a man on the phone said. In Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar, Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy were watching the news. "Out of thousands of entrants, three names were announced today as the lucky students invited to attend the World Peace Summit in Switzerland," the announcer stated. "Oh, here it comes," Kimberly said worriedly. "Now, remember, if it's one of us, the team will be okay," Jason quietly assured. He knew they were all thinking about what would happen if any of them were chosen. He had to admit, he was pretty worried himself. Yeah, he, Zack, and Trini had all applied and it would be the chance of a lifetime, but they also had the team and the world to think about. "Right," the others chorused. "The three youths will meet and travel with teens from all over the world to discuss global problems that affect all of us---young and old. Hunger, pollution, poverty, cultural barriers, and education are among the topics on a very busy agenda for these young people. They will be visited by scientists, politicians, and academia's as they attempt to understand these issues and offer their perspectives on solutions for world peace," the man continued. "Come on, come on, come. Just get on with it," Kimberly said impatiently. "The three teens from Angel Grove are---" the Power Rangers all clasped each other's hands nervously. "Brett Lane, Jessica Morrow, and Peter Stevens," the man finished. "Oh, thank goodness," the teens sighed together. "Jason, Trini, Zack. I'm surprised you weren't chosen. You three are perfect choices," Ernie said. "Thanks, Ernie, but I think I speak for the three of us when I say we're happy with the decision," Jason responded. "Yep," Zack and Trini chorused. "Big news! Big news! Big news!" Surprised, the six teens turned to see Rocky, Adam, and Aisha running towards them. "Guys, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked in surprise. "Yeah, what's going on?" Jason wondered. "What are you so excited about?" Tommy laughed. "Our parents all moved to Angel Grove and come Monday morning, we're going to Angel Grove High!" Aisha told them. "All three of you?" Jason asked. "Yeah!" they confirmed. "All right!" the teens chorused, slapping five. "Wait, wait. How did this happen though?" Billy wondered. "Well, our dads teach karate together and they decided to open their own dojo," Rocky explained, gesturing to Adam. "And Mom got a job transfer," Aisha added. They continued to cheer excitedly. Meanwhile, they were unaware that their actions were being watched by Lord Zedd. "So, the Rangers' little friends are coming to Angel Grove, are they? Well, then, it looks like I'll have to give them a little something to welcome them to the neighborhood," he sinisterly commented. "What is your plan, O Fiendish One?" Goldar queried. "As soon as my newest demon of destruction is fully energized, I will give those three a welcoming they will'never' forget," he declared. In the Command Center, Alpha was busy tracking an energy source. "Alpha, have you located it yet?" Zordon queried. "I have, Zordon. But it's coming from the Deserted Planet and I'm afraid the mission would be too treacherous," Alpha answered. "I understand your concern, Alpha. However, if this energy is what it appears to be, then there is no other choice. Zedd's attacks have been becoming increasingly more perilous and have started to overwhelm the Rangers. They will need what is on the Deserted Planet," Zordon stated. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I wish there was another way!" Alpha exclaimed. Back at the youth center, the Rangers and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were sitting at a table talking excitedly. "Okay, you definitely want to get Ms. Appleby because she's really cool and---" Kimberly's comment was interrupted by Jason's communicator. The group looked around furtively. "Come in, Zordon," Jason said quietly as the others leaned in to listen. "The nine of you are needed at the Command Center," Zordon announced. "Did he say the nine of us?" Rocky asked in surprise. He, Adam, and Aisha weren't Rangers. Why would Zordon want them at the Command Center? "We're on our way, Zordon," Jason promised. "Let's go, guys." Then, the group walked out of the youth center went into a secluded section of the entrance where they all disappeared into streams of light. "Zordon, what's going on?" Jason questioned. "Yeah, why'd you want me, Adam, and Aisha here?" Rocky wondered. "Alpha and I have been tracking an energy source and have pinpointed its location as the Deserted Planet," Zordon replied. "What energy source, Zordon?" Trini asked. "If my suspicions are correct, Trini, they are the last three Power Coins," Zordon answered. "Power Coins?" the group asked in unison. "Yes. These coins hold the powers of the silver Drago, the golden Brachio, and the purple Stega," Zordon told them. "Drago, like dragon?" Billy asked. "Precisely, Billy," Alpha confirmed. Tommy and Kimberly shared a look. There was another dragon power? "Zordon, how come we never tried to get the Drago powers for Tommy?" Jason wondered, seeing the look. "These coins are different from yours in that they don't radiate energy until they sense the presence of the person that they have chosen to wield the powers," Zordon explained. "Then that would mean---" As Aisha's comment died away, she, Rocky, and Adam shared a look of disbelief. "Us?" Rocky queried. "I couldn't think of better people for the job," Zack said. "Yeah. You'd be great assets," Trini agreed. Before they could say anymore, the alarm blared. "What's going on?" Rocky asked. "Sensors in outer space indicate that Zedd has begun energizing some sort of mass weapon," Alpha said. "Oh, no," Trini and Aisha said together. "The day that I have feared has arrived," Zordon said. "Zedd has completed Serpenterra, a gigantic machine of destruction." "Well, he'll most likely use it to destroy Earth," Billy surmised. "I fear you are correct, Billy. This is why half of you will stay here while the others join Rocky, Adam, and Aisha on their quest," Zordon told them. "Tommy, you, Billy, and Trini stay here. Kim, Zack, and I will help Rocky, Adam, and Aisha on their quest," Jason instructed. "But---" Tommy began to object. "Look, Billy's intellect is too valuable to be put at risk, and I'm going to need you here to lead and protect the others while I'm gone," Jason told him. "Look Bro, I know you wanna come with. But we don't know what Zedd can pull or how he might try to stop us. That's why I need you three down here. Billy will be able to strategize any moves or countermoves as well as devices that may be needed against Zedd. Trini's well-versed in various styles of fighting including Mantis Kung Fu which will help against a monster attack, and we've shared powers. You're a part of me. There's no one I trust more to lead while I'm gone." "All right, man." They clasped hands and did a finger snap. Wow. Tommy's got a big responsibility, Aisha thought to herself. "So, Zordon, where's the Deserted Planet?" Jason wondered. "In a galaxy light years away. Alpha will teleport you there," Zordon responded. "We're ready," Rocky said. "Since the mission may be perilous, I would advise the three of you to morph once you're there," Zordon said to Jason. "Understood, Zordon." "Good luck. And may the Power protect you." Then, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly were teleported away. "It's morphin' time!" Jason called. "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl" "Tyrannosaurus!" On the moon, Goldar walked up to Zedd. "Sire, I have new that may be of some interest. The Red, Black, and Pink Rangers as well as their three human friends are headed for the Deserted Planet," he reported. "The Deserted Planet? What in blazes do they want there?" Zedd demanded. "It seems to be the location of an energy source that matches the Rangers' Power Coins," Goldar answered. "WHAT? POWER COINS?" he growled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "Forgive me, Sire. But I was double checking my information in case it was erroneous." This seemed to placate the overlord. "Very well. Well, then, now that Serpenterra is ready, we must make sure that the Rangers do not succeed in their mission." ---- On the Deserted Planet, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, the Red Ranger, the Black Ranger, and the Pink Ranger walked slowly. "Where do you think these Power Coins are?" Aisha wondered. "I don't know," Adam answered. "Kim, do you see anything?" the Red Ranger questioned. "No. I really wish we had a map so that we could just get the coins and get out of here," the Pink Ranger responded. "Come on. I'm sure we'll find something soon," the Black Ranger stated. From Serpenterra, Zedd watched as the Rangers and civilians walked through the streets of the planet. "So, you think you'll find those Power Coins, do you?" he queried. "Well, let's see you find them once this planet's destroyed." With that, he launched an attack. "WHOA!" Everyone ducked and jumped out of the way of a blast. "Something tells me that Zedd's onto us," the Black Ranger said. "We better find those coins---fast!" Adam stated. "Come on!" the Pink Ranger said, as they quickened their pace. "Sire, what about the three remaining Rangers?" Goldar reminded him. "I will send down a monster to distract them, and then it will destroy them!" Lord Zedd shouted. He aimed his staff at Earth where electricity from his staff enveloped a tarantula which was in the park. Seconds later, it grew into a monster. "Guys, look," Trini said. "Oh, man. An arachnid," Billy said. "It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted. "Tigerzord!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-toothed Tiger!" The three Rangers appeared in the park. "Man, that's ugly," the Blue Ranger commented. "Good thing Zack's not here. He hates bugs," the White Ranger recalled. The monster charged and they blocked the attack. ---- The Red, Black, and Pink Rangers, as well as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha continued their quest. Suddenly, a beam of light caught Aisha's attention. "Guys!" she called, pointing. They turned to see a mausoleum at the top of a hill. "Good eye, Aisha," the Pink Ranger complimented. They headed for the hill. "Master, they've found the Power Coins!" Goldar reported. "WHAT?" The sorcerer growled. "Well, they may have found them, but they'll never get them!" With that, he had Serpenterra let out another blast. "WHOA!" "Come on! Let's go!" They quickened their pace and headed up the hill. A purple beam surrounded Aisha as she ran up the hill and grabbed the Stega Power Coin. Adam was right behind her underneath a silver light as he grabbed the Drago Power Coin. "All right, Rocky, You're up," the Red Ranger said. Rocky headed for the hill. Then, a blast from Serpenterra engulfed him. "ROCKY!" everyone yelled. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Power Rangers